Love Will Always Prevail 2: Please, Remember Me
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: After an accident on the job, Magnolia has lost her memory of everyone who she had once held dear. When she wakes up, she has to function around others she has no memory of. If she remembers Draco, will her feelings for him stay the same?
1. Prologue

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Please, Remember Me

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Prologue**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The sun was high in the cloudless sky, it's rays warmed the cool September air. Inside Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, 24 year old Magnolia Potter worked on the third floor: Potions and Plant Poisoning.

"How are you feeling, Mister Brown" Magnolia asked the fifth year Hufflepuff as she looked over his health charts and other information.

"Better than a few days ago" her patient respond.

"Good. That's good. Are you feeling any pain?"

"A little. Just a throbbing around my wrist" the Hufflepuff answered as he held out the sore wrist to her; the wrist that the Venomous Tentacula bite.

"Let's take a look" Magnolia said as she gently held his wrist in one of her hands. With gentle ease, she removed the gauze to reveal the puffy and red injury. "Ah ha! Now we know why you feel a throbbing,t the bite is infected. I'll clean it right up and than I'll give you a pain relieving potion to dull the throbbing that you're feeling".

To halt the infection from the poison, Magnolia gave her Hufflepuff patient wound-cleaning potion and than the pain reliever potion.

"Thank you" the young Hufflepuff thanked as he felt the painful throbbing decrease to almost a whisper.

"You are welcome Mister Brown. Next time pay more attention on the plant and not on the girl".

"I wasn't- how did you know?"

Magnolia giggled a little, "Call it Woman's Intuition. It is a good thing your Professor reacted as quickly as he did".

"Yeah. Professor Longbottom is pretty quick when there's an emergency".

Before Magnolia could comment, the Welcome Witch from the lobby ran in out of breathe.

"Healer Potter! Come quick!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"  
>"...Patient...Spell Damaged...Lockheart...escaped!"<p>

"What? Okay. I need you to go to the Auror's Office and get my brother's team down here" Magnolia ordered and than added when the Welcome Witch didn't move, "Now! Go!"

The Welcome Witch hurried out of the room.

"Excuse me Mister Brown" Magnolia excused herself as she took out her wand, "I have a patient to stop" and than she too hurried out of the room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lockheart hadn't gotten very far by the time Magnolia caught up to him, she had just seen him exit through one of the doors that led to the main staircase and she followed him. Taking two steps at a time, Magnolia hurried down the stairs to get closer to him with backup Healers behind her.

"Lockheart!" she yelled to get his attention.

The escaping patient ignored her but he did stop for a split second, but only to cast a spell at her. Magnolia ducked, the spell just missing her by inches. Than Lockheart was on his way again with Magnolia and the Healers on his tail. As she descended down the stairs, she shot a non-harmful freezing spell but she just missed him. Behind her, the other Healer fired the same and similar spells to stop him but Lockheart was quicker. Magnolia ran even faster down the stairs to catch up to him. She was closer now, she raised her wand to cast the freezing spell once more.

Suddenly, a bluish green light hit her. In surprise, she lost balanced and fell down the stairs. Before she lost conscience, the Healers behind her yelled out her name in both shock and concern.

"Potter!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A Note from the Author (xxPyRaxx):** Okay, so here's the situation. I've lost all my inspiration to finish the first installment of this series write now, _Baby, Don't Marry Me_. I'm hoping while I get this installment up, I will have the inspiration again to finish. If you read and look closely, you might be able to predict the outcome of Draco and Magnolia's relationship and their future (together? Or apart?).

Again, I'm sorry it took so long but I am trying my best.

I still want to finish the first installment but PLEASE keep waiting, _Baby, Don't Marry Me_ will be concluded if it is the last thing I do!


	2. Chapter I

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Please, Remember Me

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Chapter I**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**10 Months and Five Days Later**

"Any change?" Harry Potter asked as his sister's Mediwizard came into the room. Standing around him was everyone who was concerned about the young woman laying in a coma in the bed.

"Not as of yet, Auror Potter" Magnolia's Mediwizard, Spleen, responded as he looked over her charts and information.

"Is she even alive?" Neville asked.

Draco, who had been sitting in a chair next to Magnolia, holding onto her hand, spoke up before Spleen could, "Of course she's alive Longbottom. Her magic is what keeping her heart going. As long as her magic is still there, she won't die".

"Mister Malfoy is correct", Spleen added, "When her fell down the stairs, it was her magic that prevented her from becoming too seriously hurt-"

"Too seriously hurt? Spleen, she in a coma!" Draco vocalized.

"Calm down Malfoy-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Potter!"

"Malfoy, getting upset won't help Maggie" Harry told him and Draco agreed.

"Sorry, Spleen" Draco apologized.

"It is alright. I understand. Seeing a loved one like this is very stressful and emotionally draining".

"You'll let anyone one of us know if there is any change?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Spleen nodded, "Good day".

While Harry, Draco and Neville nodded goodbye to the Mediwizard as he left, Luna vocally said goodbye to him.

The room was quiet for a few minutes after Mediwizard Spleen left. The four occupants in the room looked upon the sleeping figure in the bed. After her fall, her Healer bound and splinted all of her broken bones in her arm, hands, legs and ribs. Thick gauze was wrapped around her forearm to hide a dreadful word from her horrible past, under Draco's orders. Her skin was pale and her lips were dry and chapped, making her black hair and curly black eyelashes stand out.

"I hope she wakes up soon" Neville's whispered confession broke the silence.

"She will" Luna's soft and dreamy voice reassured him as she rubbed his upper arm to sooth him, "She has too much here to give up".

"That's right" Harry agreed, "She has us, Teddy and her own daughter".

"C'mon Nev" Luna soothed as she began to lead him away, "There's nothing left to do but wait until she opens her eyes".

Neville allowed her to lead him out of the room, with a quiet farewell to the others.

"If you don't mind Potter, I would like to stay with her for the rest of the day" Draco told his boss.

"Sure, no problem. I'm going to go back to the office though. See you on Monday" and than Harry was gone, leaving Draco alone with his girlfriend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**10 Months 10 Days.**

Nothing has changed from five days ago. Magnolia still laid unconscious in her bed. Sitting beside her, like every day before, was Draco. He's been sitting at her bedside since early as 6 o'clock in the morning and he hadn't left yet. Scattered around him, laid all of his paperwork for the case that he had just finished. Like everyday since the accident, he looked over at her every hour to make sure that she was still there; and still breathing. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands and tried to focus back on the words spelled out in front of him but his eyes and attention kept returning to his girlfriend in the bed. With a sigh, he began to pack up his paperwork. The only sounds in side the quiet room came from him as he rustled and shuffled papers into the folders before he placed it down on the ground and repositioned himself so his body faced her. Again, like the days previous, he picked up her limp hand from her side and cradled it in both of his hands.

The day of the accident had been eventful and it all began when the hospital's Welcome Witch running into the meeting room where all of Harry's Auror team were having a meeting, declaring that a patent; Lockheart, had escaped from his room and trying to escape the entire hospital. Everyone on the team jumped out of their chairs as if someone had set in on fire and ran out of the meeting room to get to the hospital.

When the Auror team arrived, they managed to catch Lockheart just before he could remember the spell that unlocked locked doors and sent him back to his room. The Healers restrained him better and enhanced the number of locking spells on his room. It was a job well done and a quick one at that but that feeling was quickly gone when a Mediwizard announced that Lockheart had hit Magnolia with a spell and she fell down the stairs.

Now here he sat, next to her bed and waiting patiently for her to wake up. It's been months since the accident and she hasn't so much as blinked. Concern and hopelessness has grown rapidly through all of the hearts of who cared for her; no matter how positive they were, the fear of her not waking up still lingered like a shadow in both their minds and hearts.

Draco looked down upon her limp form and couldn't help but smile at the sight. As pale looking as she was, she could still take his breath away with her beauty. Her lips maybe plump and chapped but they still invited his lips to whisper against hers; like they have always done before. Her dark eye lashes seemed to cast a shadow underneath her closed eyelids. Draco heaved yet another countless tired sigh as he raised a hand and began to run his fingers through her dirty and tangled hair in both an encouraging and comforting manner but he didn't know who he was doing it more for; him or Maggie.

"Please wake up, Maggie. Please" he whispered only loud enough for her ears to hear.

Suddenly, Draco's whole body froze in alarm because of the women in the bed.

Magnolia moved.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter II

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Please, Remember Me

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Chapter II**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**10 Months and Fifteen Days Later**

"Grandma" Cassiopeia called for her only recognized Grandmother; Narcissa.

"Yes?" Grandmother Narcissa responded as she softly gestured for the child who stood in the doorway of the living room, inside and over to the couch where the elder Malfoy sat.

Cassi did as her Grandmother bid and sat next to her. Narcissa wrapped an around around the child's back and leaned her against her body.

"Is Momma ever going to wake up?"

Narcissa was hesitant to answer the eight year old's question, for she didn't want to lie to the young girl who looked up to her mother like she was some ancient Goddess of something the child held dear.

"That...that is a difficult question to answer. A question that I can't answer, it all depends on your mother".

"It's been almost a year Grandma. How can anyone sleep for that long?"

"When you've had a fall like your mother had-"

"Yes, I know but I miss her. I don't want her to sleep anymore".

"I understand Cassi, but sometimes we can't always get what we want. Good things come to those who wait".

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Narcissa chuckled, "It means that if your patient and wait, something good will come out of it".

"Oh. But I've been waiting for her for almost a year. A year, Grandma! That's a long time".

"I know and you have been so good at it but wait a little longer".

"I don't want to wait anymore. It's so long and boring."

"Boring? I hardly think the wait has been that boring. Draco has taken you to museums and parks, ballet performances and to those funny little outings to watch people on a giant screen. What are they called again, movings?"

"Mov_ies_, Grandma" Cassi corrected with a giggle.

"Yes, yes. Those" Narcissa replied with a roll of her eyes and a dismissal wave of her hand in comical gesture.

"Why don't we go see one? Draco has, and he liked them".

"Oh I know how entertained he was with them when you mother took him to his first one. I believe he bombarded her mother with questions about them? How they worked, how they started, who the Muggles were in them and when he came home he couldn't stop talking about it. It was all he wanted to do for a few months after that, just to go see a movings.

"_Movie_" Cassi corrected again.

"Yes, yes. Now, is that all what was wrong? Or is there something else that is troubling you?"

"...No" the girl answered.

"Are you sure?"

Cassi nodded her head.

"Alright. Now, go play. Go on" Narcissa shooed the girl gently.

Cassi slid off the couch and went back to the playroom of where she once was.

**10 Months and Seventeen Days Later**

Ever since Magnolia's accident, it had been arranged by Harry for her to live with Draco in small Victorian townhouse that Magnolia had found when she was pregnant with her. It was very hard at first for Cassi, and very different. The routines her mother had normally done with her, such as dinner, homework, errands, get ready for school and for bed, were now done with either Draco or Luna. Sure, they both tried to make the routine fun to get her mind off of her injured but it just wasn't the same. Sadness and worry from the loss of her mother figure quickly seeped into her physical form, presenting to anyone who was looking how she felt. At home, she silently followed the lead of the adult watching her, may it be Luna, Neville, Grandmother Narcissa or Draco. At school, she kept her head down, hardly smiled or joked. She also stopped raising her hand to answer the questions that she knew and during recess, she would sit on her own and just read quietly on her own beneath an old tree in her school's play yard.

Cassiopeia sat on the grass covered ground with her back resting against the tree trunk and her book plopped comfortably on both of her drawn up knees. As she read each and every word on the page with her pointer finger sliding underneath the words to keep her place, her class and school mates ran and giggled around her in fun.

One of the children running, a boy named David, stopped just so he could be seen from the corner her Cassi's eye.

"She won't wake up, you know" David said, his tone close to a sneer.

Cassi's attention snapped away from her book and to the boy, "What?"

"Your Mum" he replied, "She hasn't woken up yet, why would she now?"

Cassi's heart plummeted at his words.

"Why? Why won't she?" Cassi asked, her voice quivering; afraid of what the answer would be.

"She doesn't want to stay with you because she doesn't love you anymore".

Cassiopeia stood up quickly, causing her book to fall thus loosing her page. With her hands curled in a firm fist, she vocally disagreed with the cruel boy in front of her, "Don't say that!"

"It's true" David replied.

"It's not. My Mum loves me!"

"Really?" David challenged with an already triumphant smirk on his face as he stepped closer to her, "If you Mum love you, than hasn't she woken up...simple, she wants nothing to do with you".

Rage boiled through her blood veins and her nails bit into the tender flesh of her palms. Suddenly, they was a snapping sound from up above and than a scream.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tears were streaming down Cassi's cheeks by the time Draco arrived at her school. Draco found her sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the main office. As soon as Cassi heard the office door open, she raised her head and her blurry eyes caught sight of the figure.

"Cassi, what happened?" he asked as he knelt in front of her hunched figure.

She didn't answer right away, trying to calm herself down to tell him what happened at recess. Draco heaved a sigh as he raised his hands and wiped her fresh tear tracks away with his thumbs. Cassi didn't move as Draco tried to wipe her tears away, she just sat with her body shaking and her hands gripping the edge of the chair by her hips.

"Cassi, if you don't try to tell me what happened, how can I help?" he asked but his only response was her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Draco did what any other person would do and wrapped his own arms around her waist and hugged her close. The poor crying girl buried her tear covered face in the crook of his neck and sobbed her little heart out...for what, Draco didn't know. He did his best in trying to sooth her by verbal reassurances and his fingers running through her hair but it didn't seem to work. She was upset and refused to be reassured. In his arms, Cassiopeia's form shook as she sobbed and Draco felt at a lost for what to do. He didn't what to say to make her feel better and her cries of sorrow were breaking his heart.

"Mister Malfoy" a female voice from behind interrupted the moment. With Cassi still pressed against him, Draco turned to look at the women who stood behind him. It was Cassiopeia's teacher; Mrs. Briggs.

"Yes?" Draco asked as he diverted part of his attention to the woman but kept his arms around the little girl who was seeking comfort from him.

"Miss Potter had a very eventful morning and it has taken a toll on her. Perhaps it would be best if you took her home. I don't think she will pay attention for the rest of the day; especially with whatever David said to her repeating within her head".

"David, didn't tell you what he said to her?"

"No, he didn't. I couldn't ask Cassi what he said since she was crying up a rainstorm. I sent her here and instructed one of the office secretaries to call upon you since you were placed upon her guardianship while her mother is...well..."

Draco nodded in understanding, "I'll calm her down and have her explain the situation with me. I don't know if she will be returning tomorrow or not, that will depend upon her".

"That is understandable Mister Malfoy" Mrs. Brings agreed.

With a nod of departure, Draco picked up Cassi and held her on his waist as he left the school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cassiopeia had stopped crying by the time she and Draco arrived back at the small Victorian townhouse, but evidence that a waterfall of tears descended down her cheeks was still visible. With a quiet thud, Cassi dropped her schoolbag just to the right of the door and began to go up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Cassi" Draco called after her.

Cassiopeia stopped climbing the stairs to look back at him.

"I'll be down here, waiting to lend an ear when you're ready to talk" Draco continued in a soft voice.

Cassi only nodded in understanding before continuing to her bedroom.

With a sigh, headed to the kitchen to prepare a mug of tea.

It was perhaps only an hour or so later that Cassi came out of her room and requested his presence. Draco lead her towards the couch in the living room and sat down. Cassi climbed up to sit on the seat cushion beside him. Draco rest his arm around the back of her shoulders as a warm and comforting gesture. Cassi responded to the touch by leaning into him.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes as Cassi gathered up the courage to talk.

"I hurt him Draco". There was so much guilt and sadness in her tone that Draco felt his heart contract.

"Hurt who?"

"David. I hurt him".

"How did you hurt him Cassi?"

"I made the branch fall that hit him" Cassi looked up at him, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just got so mad at him".

"Why did you get mad at him? What did he say to you that made you so upset?"

Cassi looked away from Draco as she revealed what the boy told her with tears forming in her eyes once more, "He said that Momma wasn't going to wake up because she doesn't love me anymore. Because she wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Draco hugged her tight to him and pressed a kiss on her head, like Magnolia would do when her daughter was upset, "That's not true, Cassi. That's not true at all. Your mother loves you with everything she has. She's still hanging because and _only_ because of you. Just the other day, she squeezed my hand. Now, don't let anyone, even David, tell you any different because they don't know how much you mother loves you".

The young girl stayed quiet as Draco's comforting words sunk into her brain and when she did comprehend the words she nodded in both agreement and understanding.

"What the boy, David, said was uncalled for and he shouldn't have even opened his mouth for it was very rude and hurtful. I would understand it if you didn't wish to go back tomorrow. I can make a firecall to tell Uncle Harry that I will be taking the day off to spend the day with you. Would you like that?"

Cassi nodded her head, "Yeah. I would like that" she answered with a small smile.

"Alright. I'll let Uncle Harry know and we can begin planning what we would like to do tomorrow".

Cassi nodded as she looked up at him again, "Thank you, Draco".

"You're welcome. Are you okay now?"

Cassi nodded once more.

"Okay, why don't you make a list of everything you want to do and eat tomorrow while I firecall Uncle Harry".

"Okay" she agreed and hopped off the couch to grab paper and a pencil from her school bag.

**10 Months and Twenty Days Later**

Paperwork. Paperwork and more paperwork! That's all Draco has been doing since Magnolia had her accident. Harry had been very strict about giving Draco criminals to catch. Harry took away his position to track down and capture dark wizards ever since he allowed his frustration and stress about Maggie's accident to slip through his concealed mask, which caused his 'Death Eater' training to overtake his Auror training. Draco had cast an Unforgivable curse; Crucio, continuously in order to gain information. Since that incident, which Draco regretted not even a minute after he had calmed down and was redirected back to Auror Headquarters, Harry had restricted him from catching criminals and made him do paperwork as punishment.

It didn't take Draco long to fall behind on the paperwork, it didn't help that he's been putting it off in the first place. He refused to do it at first, telling Potter that he didn't mean to cast the curse on the dark wizard. Harry had believed him, but firmly vocalized that he will not be out catching wizards who have been breaking the law and harming others with their wand. Draco had argued that his mistake wouldn't happen again but Harry stood firm on his decision. Every morning that followed the decision, folders and folders full of paperwork began piling higher and higher on his desk.

Draco refused to lie to himself, because the paperwork did give him something to do when he was bored and his voice had gone hoarse from talking and continuously encouraging Maggie to wake up. Most of the paperwork bored him as well but he knew he had to get it done, which only made him tired and fall to sleep. Like what had happened today. He had fallen asleep soon after he had read a review of a newly closed case, with his head resting on one of his outstretched arm and his hand just brushing against Maggie's limp one.

Suddenly, Draco was being shook awake. He let out a moan as he opened his eyes and lifted his head from his arm. His eyes winded in shock and his heart speed when he saw who had woken him from his slumber.

"You need to leave".

"Maggie! You're awake!"

The young beautiful mother looked at him with confusion with a small tilt of her head like a puppy, "You need to leave" she repeated as she removed her hand from his upper arm.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't know who you are".

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter III Sorry it took so long!

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Please, Remember Me

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Author's Note *please read for an understanding:** In the last chapter (Chapter II), there were a count down of time from a certain month and days. What the countdown was for (in case someone didn't catch the reason) was the time since Maggie's accident. Now that she's awake, there is no need for it anymore. Well now that I had explained it, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter III**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Recap:_

"_You need to leave"._

"_Maggie! You're awake!"_

_The young beautiful mother looked at him with confusion with a small tilt of her head like a puppy, "You need to leave" she repeated as she removed her hand from his upper arm._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because, I don't know who you are"._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco's eyes widened even more when he heard and comprehended the words she spoke to him and he sat straighter in the hard chair.

"What?" he exclaimed as he suddenly stood on his feet, which caused the chair to topple over behind him.

"Leave" she told him him- no commanded him, in a firm voice as she pointed towards the door with one of her delicate small fingers.

"But-I...Maggie, don't you recognize me?" he asked her as he took the hand that was pointing to the door and held it in one of his.

The woman in the bed shook her head in negativity as she tried to release his hand on hers but to no avail.

"Look close at me" Draco ordered as she grabbed her chin with his free hand and turned her face towards his, "Really look".

Magnolia shook her head again, to show that she didn't recognize him and also to tried to get her chin out of his grip; all the while trying to get her hand out of his grip as she spoke, "I-I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are. Please, leave".

In her reply, Draco had loosened his grip on her hand, which allowed her to remove it from him.

"No!" Draco exclaimed in denial, "You have to recognize me!"

"What is going on in here?" a Healer demanded once she rushed into the room and took in the sight before her.

"Make him leave" Maggie pleaded at the nurse who stood in the doorway, "Please! I don't know who he is and I want him out".

With a nod towards Magnolia, the nurse turned her attention to Draco. "Please, Mister Malfoy. You must leave, you are disturbing her".

"But...I..."

"Mister Malfoy. Please. Wait outside, there her Healer will come and explain what's going on to you".

"But-"

"Out. Now" the nurse told him and gently pushed him out of the room. "Healer Spleen will be out to speak with you as soon as he can" and than she shut the door behind her, right in Draco's face.

Draco was devastated. Magnolia, his best friend and beloved didn't recognize him. How? How could she not recognize him? His hair was the same; and so was his face and eyes. Perhaps he did loose some weight and sleep since her accident but it wasn't enough to distort his looks for him to be unrecognizable.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
